Water To A Flame
by Naoto Love
Summary: Gray always rejects Juvia, never giving her a chance. So Natsu allowed himself to be the shoulder Juvia will cry on until she get's her chance. It's not his fault he fell in love with her. Will Natsu be able to keep his feelings inside, or will he be forced to let them out? Rated T for now. Pairings: Navia and minor Gruvia. Not the best writer but I will get better, give me a shot?


**A/N: Hai readers, I am new to this pairing. [NaVia] We all know Gray rejects Juvia every chance he get's, so what friend does she go to for comfort? The first person to offer it, the one and only fire dragon slayer. **

**I know, this chapter is short, like, Really short, but I promise they will get longer!**

**Without further ado, enjoy;**

* * *

The two sat in her house, the water mage in the dragon slayer's arms, crying. "W-why won't he l-love me!?" She shouted into his chest, earning a sad look from the male. "He's blind, Juvia," Natsu said softly.

"Juvia had b-been trying so hard! H-he doesn't seem to e-even notice!" She shouted again.

He rubbed her back gently, feeling a tear escape his eye, but that was it, a tear.

This has been happenning for around two months now, Juvia get's rejected and Natsu comes in to make her feel better. He doesn't mind it, honestly, he'd say he enjoyed being this close to her, but hated Gray more for it.

_Gotta get these thought outta my head... _He thought, resting his head onto Juvia's, she seemed to finally of fallen asleep.

Juvia thought of Natsu as a great friend for doing this, nobody else could stand doing this kinda thing for several days in a row.

It wasn't hard for Natsu to develop feelings for the blue haired girl.

There was no way she would feel the same way, so he simply tried to let his feelings go.

He simply ran his fingers through her blue locks, thinking to himself.

Until he fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, he stirred awake in the corner of his room. "Morning, Natsu," The water mage said, stretching in the door frame. "Thanks for dealing with me last night."

"Not a problem, Juvia," he gave his famous smirk, running his hand through his hair.

"You always say that, you're a true friend to Juvia," She smiled, causing Natsu to have to hold back a wince. "I do my best," He murmured, finally standing. "So what do you think Gray is doing right now?" She asked hopeful. "Probably sleeping," he chuckled, seeing the sun was hardly up. "Awe, I really wanted to see him," She winced, once again causing the pinket to wince slightly.

"Natsu, what's the matter?" Juvia seemed to notice him.

"Nothin'," He yawned, moving towards the bathroom. "Just not the biggest fan of showers," He lied badly, pointing towards the bathroom. "Alright then, do you want Juvia to go or...?" She asked, glancing towards the exit. "If you want to, you don't have to," Natsu told her, seeing a smile on her face. "Juvia will see you in the guild hall later," she informed just before running through the bedroom door outwards. Natsu simply laughed, turning the shower's water to the hottest temperature available.

_Gray better not keep making her cry like this... Or I'll kill 'em. _He thought in his normal hatred of Gray, washing his hair.

Though he would want to kill him even more if Gray ever accepted Juvia's feelings, and even more if he returned them.

But he wouldn't do anything about it, if she was happy.

* * *

The pinket slammed open the doors to the guild hall like he does everyday, gaining the attention of everyone in the guild. "Hey Natsu!" Juvia shouted at him unusually happy, running towards him.

"Guess what!" She squeaked, hugging him tightly.

"What?" He laughed, enjoying the sound of her voice.

"Gray told me he'd go out with Juvia!" She smiled brightly, releasing him. "Huh, really?" He sounded genuenly surprised, which is understandable by the lack of emotion Gray showed her. "That's g-great!" The dragon slayer managed to sound happy, even though he felt a bit saddened.

_I should have a word with Gray..._

"Juvia knows!" The water-woman laughed, her blush becoming more evident.

"I'll uh, be right back," he told her with a smile, once locating the ice-make wizard. _Now to see if he is really giving her a shot... Or just doing this to get her off his back._

"Aye."

"Huh, what is it ash-breath?" Gray asked with a smirk.

"I heard that you are going out with Juvia," Natsu grunted.

"Huh? Yeah, I am. I was tired of her annoying the hell outta me, maybe now she'll stop bugging me," He chuckled slightly, then turned serious. "Why do you care?" He scoffed, glaring at Natsu. _So basically what he's saying is that he won't take the relationship seriously. _"J-Just curious is all, ice-brain," He scowled.

"Okay, oh Lucy was lookin' for you earlier," Gray ran his fingers through his raven locks.

The dragon-slayer nodded, turning around forcing a bright smile on his face at the sight of his blonde friend.

* * *

**A/N; ****Well? What did you think? Let me know in the reviews! Follow if you want to see more, favorite if you like really liked it, and if you have anything to say [either it be things you want to see to just complaints] lemme hear 'em!**

**Goodbye for now, see you all next chapter.**


End file.
